The Miscarriage (retelling)
Scene 1 : Ambulance Blake tries to convince Krystle it will be all right. But Krystle does no believe him. Scene 2 : Nick's House Nick tells Fallon to go back to her home. Scene 3 : Memorial Hospital (corridor) The only one for Blake is Jeff. His children are absent and Jeff is unable to reach Fallon. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis calls the hospital for having some news about Krystle's condition. Scene 5 : Middle-Class House Sammy Jo takes Steven to a party with her racing buddies. Steven is challenged to a race the next day and he accepts. Scene 6 : Memorial Hospital (corridor) The doctor comes to speak to Blake. Scene 7 : Memorial Hospital (corridor) Not only has Krystle lost the baby but the doctor recommends that she should not have another child. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) When Fallon arrives home, Alexis sees her and asks to come in her art studio to chat. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis gives Fallon some friendly advice about not cheating on her husband - she does know the cost to pay. But Fallon does not want to listen to Alexis. Scene 10 : Memorial Hospital (Krystle's bedroom)/Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Krystle has a nightmare in which she sees a death angel taking her baby from her (in her dream, she is with the family on the Carrington's grounds). Scene 11 : Memorial Hospital (Krystle's bedroom) Krystle tells her nighmare to Blake. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff informs Fallon that Krystle lost the baby. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Alexis tries to get some informations from Hilda. But Joseph tells Hilda to say anything. Alexis still notices that Hilda looked shaken. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Through Claudia, Alexis learns about Krystle's miscarriage. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) Blake informs Fallon that Krystle will not have any children. Scene 16 : Speedway Steven loves the racing and is only upset that he did not win. Sammy Jo is excited because he made it a race. Fueled by adrenaline, Steven kisses Sammy Jo and tells her that he loves her. Scene 17 : Remote Cabin Steven takes Sammy Jo up to the cabin where he first made love to Claudia. Steven can't bring himself to do it - he says he is not in love her. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Alexis talks to Blake and let him know that she is sorry for what happened to Krystle. She is also concerned about Steven - she does not want him to have an affair with Sammy Jo - and talks to Blake about it. But Blake does not see anything wrong about it. On the contrary, he feels that Steven needs the company of young attractive women. Then Alexis says that she let something for the baby in Krystle and Blake's bedroom and asks his permission to to take it back. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Alexis also has a little talk with Joseph, who tells her she is not really from an upper class family as she wants everyone to think she is. Her father was simply a hatter. However, Alexis corrects him: her father was not just any hatter but a hatter by appointment to his majesty the king. Scene 20: Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Andrew sees Claudia in the swimming pool and comes to speak to her for Blake : Blake wants Claudia to work at Denver-Carrington. Claudia says she will consider the offer. Just after Andrew has left, Nick arrives. He asks Claudia if she is relly considering working for Denver-Carrington. Then they talk about Matthew. Claudia tells Nick that she hates Matthew and that all that she wants is to get Lindsay back. Scene 21 : Memorial Hospital (Krystle's bedroom) Krystle learns from the doctor that she could not have any children anymore. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Library/Corridor) As Alexis stalks around the mansion, she overhears Blake talking with Andrew about a Rashid Ahmed who is the person in control of Blake's oil. Blake needs to speak with this Ahmed and get that oil or else Denver-Carrington would go bankrupt. Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis is now interested in finding and reuniting with Ahmed - whom she happens to know. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Steven and Sammy Jo are back. Sammy Jo is very cold with Steven. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Steven and Sammy Jo meet Blake and Andrew in the mansion. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Steven tells Claudia he is lost and needs to talk to her. He misses their special relationship. She says she does not and she wishes it never happened. She tells Steven she does not love him and she is still in love with Matthew. Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom 2) Blake asks Steven why Sammy Jo looked upset when she came back with him. She is Krystle's niece and he hopes Steven is nice her. Besides, he was happy to see Steven with a young woman. Steven tells Blake she misunderstood his feelings for her. He only likes her company, especially since she introduces him to racing. Blake is surprised but pleased by the fact that Steven is doing a "manly" activity instead of "reading poems". He would be more pleased if Steven would accept to work again at the raffinery. He needs his son now that he will not have any children. Steven does accept his proposition. Scene 21 : Memorial Hospital (Krystle's bedroom/Corridor) Nick learns from Kyrstle that she lost her baby. Fallon comes to visit Krystle and meet Nick. Fallon thinks she might want something more with Nick. Nick had a great time, and the two will do it again, just not when Fallon wants. She is nothing more than just another appointment. Fallon accuses him of being much more interested by another woman in that appointment book - Krystle.